


Keep It in Your Eyes

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [13]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Even so weak, he can still sense her. Besides, he guessed Woedica would let her see.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Keep It in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Even so weak, he can still sense her. Besides, he guessed Woedica would let her see. It wasn’t really Nona’s fault, but it turned into a mistake – it will be forgiven, but everything has consequences, and he understands the necessity of such reminders.

Thaos cannot see her face, but he can sense – her fear, her pain. Her _love_ – because that is when she realises what he has known for a while already, and that changes things.

He takes that feeling, and leaning on the echo of her soul he finally rises from the floor. The way to his room and bed is long, but he eventually gets there and lies down – almost falls – with a quiet sigh.

And then, he imagines. The look in her eyes when she decided, the tone of her voice when she replied, both reflecting what was happening in her soul. How it filled up with light when she kissed him.

It isn’t much. Not enough to help, not even to make him a little stronger – he will still need luminous adra. But it is enough to help him fall asleep when it feels he is too exhausted to do so, and to let him rest.


End file.
